


a bump in the night

by coopertwoshoes



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life
Genre: HLVRAI, My First Smut, Nonbinary Character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Smut, They/Themry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopertwoshoes/pseuds/coopertwoshoes
Summary: Gordon wakes up to Benrey rummaging through his fridge, plot unfolds and so does sex :)
Relationships: Benrey & Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. bump in the night

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DONT SEND THIS TO ANY OF THE RTVS CREW  
> the first chapter is plot stuff and the others will be da sexy stuffs :)

All it took was a couple small creaks, a bump in the night if you will, for Gordon to be wide awake. To say he was scared was an understatement. Gordon was fucking terrified. One of his first nights back home, and he already felt like he was back there again. Black Mesa. He shuddered to think about it. He looked down at the clock on his nightstand. 2:36 AM. He sighs. Gordon was starting to forget about why he was awake when he heard another noise. It sounded almost like someone opening… the refrigerator door? His mind immediately went to those burglar horror stories, where no one would make it out alive. Thoughts racing, he swung his legs off the bed and started to stand and steady himself. Gordon took a deep breath, knowing he’d much rather check it out than call the police. ACAB baby!  
He walked slowly out his bedroom, cringing as the door creaked. He practically tip-toed down the stairs, seeing a light dance across the kitchen floor. He knew the light was coming from his fridge, hearing a slight rustle coming from the direction of it. Gordon gathered all the courage he had, and finally turned the corner. He saw a bent over figure, seemingly rummaging through his fridge. There was miscellaneous food scattered around the figure, thrown to the side. A cracked helmet rested on the kitchen counter. Gordon finally noticed the clothes of the figure, tall black boots and a bullet proof vest. He knew only one person who would fit that description.  
“B-benrey?!”  
The figure- well, Benrey stood up and turned to face Gordon, holding a half-eaten apple.  
“whassup,” They say, bits of apple falling out as they spoke.  
Their voice hit Gordon like a brick. The last time he heard them spoke was Xen. Then, their voice seemed to surround him, while in their giant form. Now, they seemed to be back to their more human form. Aside from the sharp yellow teeth and glowing cat-like eyes.  
“anyone ever tell ya it’s rude to stare?” Benrey smirked, tossing the apple behind them.  
Gordon snapped his eyes away from them, face flushing. The main question remained in Gordon’s head, how are they here?! He and the Science Team killed them, so how are they standing in his kitchen?  
“Why are you… here?” Gordon paused, wondering why they were here in his apartment, and not someone like Tommy’s. They seemed pretty close, so why’d they choose his to end up in his? Assuming they did choose to end up here.  
“whatcha mean, man? you sayin’ you don’t want your best friend Benrey hangin’ out in your pad? don’t worry, only got a lil bit of my germs here,” They smiled a toothy grin.  
“That’s- look that’s not what I’m talking about, I mean how are you here?”  
They look away and shrug. “dunno really, went through a Best Buy then ended up at your doorstep,”  
“A.. Best Buy? C’mon don’t fuck around with me man, you fucking died!” Gordon starts rubbing his temples, this can’t be happening. Benrey’s really back, and in his fucking apartment, at two in the morning.  
“woah hey, I didn’t die, just had to recharge for a while. y’know like drink some Monster and play Heavenly Sword,” They said sheepishly.  
“So does anyone else know you’re alive- or here, I guess,”  
“nahh, yer the only one lol,”  
Gordon felt a weird sense of pride, being the only one to know. Like they were his own little secret. Like they were his. Gordon felt his face flush at his own wording. No, no, don’t think that way, not now with Benrey right in front of him.  
“yo you good over there, heh, lil blushy man,” They were suddenly closer than before, as if they knew what he was thinking.  
“Shut- shut up man, whatever.” Gordon paused. “Look, you can stay here tonight, I guess, but no touching any of my shit, okay?”  
“Yessirr,” They throw up their hand in a solute.  
Gordon starts towards his couch, then stops.  
“Wait, do you even need to, like, sleep?” He asks cautiously.  
Benrey shrugs.  
“Well if you want to, stay on the couch, I’m going back to bed.” Gordon turns and walks towards the stairs, slightly wishing he never got up in the first place.  
“hey uhh, Gordon?”  
He stops in place. That’s one of the only times they’ve said his name before.  
“Yeah, man?”  
They turn away. “nevermind, see ya in da morning’,”  
Gordon tries not to think anything of that interaction walking to bed. Keyword tries. It was really all he could think about that night, wondering and thinking about what they could have said.


	2. Hehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning!! I use dick and hole refering to gordons genitals!!!!

Gordon finally woke up for the second time that morning. This time at two in the afternoon. He slowly opened his eyes and tried getting up, realizing he was locked in place. A massive lump restricted him from moving, constricting his breathing slightly. Gordon was now starting to panic. He started breathing hard, almost panting. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. Then, he heard a low rumble come from the lump. Gordon officially started struggling, inviting another groan from the now moving being on top of him.  
“yo bro, why you movin’?” Benrey grumbles.  
They adjust themself to look Gordon in the eyes. They look real groggy, squinting slightly.  
“Benrey! You gave me a fucking panic attack! The hell are you doing in my bed?”  
They blew a raspberry. “wanted to cuddle, duhh,” They said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Gordon felt his face start to burn.  
“Whatever man, just get off me,”  
“mmmm nah,” Benrey smirks.  
“Wh-what do you mean no?!”  
Benrey sits up on Gordons chest, starting to straddle his hips.  
“i mean no,” They accentuate the last word with a wink. “whatcha gonna do, huh?”  
Gordon is too flustered to say anything coherent. Benrey rocks their hips, eliciting a gasp from him. They chuckle, smiling a toothy grin. He brings up his hand to cover his mouth, but they stop him.  
“hey, I wanna hear ya, if that's okay?”  
Gordon nods, and allows them to pin his hands over his head. Benrey licks his lips, grinding their growing bulge against him. The man under them fucking whines. They never thought of him as desperate, but wow was it hot. Benrey thinks about what other noises they could make him make. They snake their hands under his shirt, feeling up his belly and pecs.  
Gordon keeps keening and making other absolutely beautiful noises. He never thought of himself as loud but damn he was being noisy. Maybe it was because he hasn't been touched like this in years. Having someone be so gentle with him, it felt amazing. Especially with someone so perfect for him as Benrey.  
"Benrey-" Gordon practically moans.  
"yeah? Whatcha need big boy? Gotta use yer words y'know,"  
"Touch me, please." He starts trying to grind against their crotch. They immediately stop that by locking him in place with their thighs.  
"mmmm idk man, why should I, hmm?"  
Gordon groans.  
"Just- just touch me already jackass!" He tries saying angrily, but only comes out as whiny and desperate. He jerks his hips up, failing to get any friction.  
"hmmm how about you suck me off, and I'll consider it? And you better not touch yerself," Benrey grins mischievously.  
"...Fine,"  
"good boy,"  
They shift their hips up towards his face, already pulling down their slacks. Gordon nuzzles their clothed cock, licking a stripe up the fabric. They shiver against his hot mouth. Using his teeth, he pulls down their boxers, freeing their cock.  
"alright g-gordos, get to suckin'," Benrey says, pupils blown wide.  
He takes them into his mouth, bobbing his head slightly. They push into his mouth, groaning when his face reaches the hilt. Gordon hollows out his cheeks and flattens his tongue against their cock, continually bobbing his head.  
"f-fuck, can I please fuck yer mouth?"  
He taps his fingers on Benrey's thigh, signaling them to keep going.  
"Hell yeah," They breathe out.  
They let go of his hands, tangling their fingers in his curly hair. They rock their hips, shoving their cock down his throat. Gordon moans around their dick, sending a low rumble from them.  
"holy shit, G-gordon,"  
Benrey thrusts their hips faster. Looking down, they realize how absolutely wrecked Gordon is. His face is flushed and pupils are blown wide as tears prick at his eyes. The sight below them sends them over the edge. They cum, moaning a curse as they ride out their orgasm in his mouth. Benrey pulls out with a wet pop, falling back onto the bed.  
"That-" Gordon coughs, voice hoarse. "That was so fucking good," He says, wiping at his mouth.  
"can I return the favor now?"  
He whines and nods, taking his boxers off. Benrey takes his dick between their fingers, teasing him and slowly jerking him off.  
"P-please Benrey, more," He almost whines, bucking his hips.  
"of course," They smirk.  
They move their hands down to his slick hole, sticking in two fingers. Gordon arches his back, moaning his heart out.  
"Please please, Benrey, fuck-"  
Benrey thrusts his fingers in and out, rubbing his dick in rough circles. He repeatedly jerks his hips up, trying so hard to get more and more friction.  
"Benrey, holy shit, please,"  
"go ahead, cum on my hand."  
As if on command, Gordon finally reaches his orgasm. He rides their fingers until he's overstimulated. He feels fully undone, left a panting mess before Benrey.  
"wow, fuckin' uhh 10 outta 10 would smash again," Benrey says, amazed at how beautifully wrecked and blissed Gordon is at the moment.  
"Whatever, man," He says, playfully pushing them.  
"sooo? Cuddles for Benny boy, pwease?"  
He chuckles. "Sure, Benrey."  
They fall back into his arms, still with their pants and boxers around their ankles. Still with their tie loosened and hair a mess. But they didn't care, and neither did Gordon. Laying in his arms, they felt perfect. They felt safe. Benrey might never leave his arms again.


End file.
